Resurrection
by xxVegetasTorturistxx
Summary: A strange teenage boy shows up at the Briefs household one day and he arrives on Frieza's ship! What's going on here? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

"Ma!" Trunks called from the kitchen. "We're out of food!"

"You're an adult, go to the store and buy some!" Bulma called from down the hall. "I'm not your slave and you're perfectly capable of doing it yourself! You're the CEO of Capsule Corp. for crying out loud!"

Trunks rolled his eyes, then smirked. _Yeah, I am. _He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed an employee's number. "Hey, can you do me a favor? My fridge seems to be all out of food and I'm way busy. Yeah? Thanks man." And he hung up the phone.

Bulma, now leaning against the wall of the kitchen, shook her head. "You're ridiculous."

"Oh no, you said I was the CEO, thus entailing me to take control of people. Your words, mother." He quoted, walking into the living room where his father sat. "Right, dad?"

"Hn?"

"CEO means I get to control people."

Vegeta smirked. "Whatever you do with your power isn't up to me, but I'll say it's what I would do." Vegeta's smirk widened as his wife walked in, glaring at him. "Just being honest, love." He smiled. She came over and sat next to him.

"You don't need to give him any ideas though." Bulma kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, I know." He closed his eyes and laid his head back on the couch. Just then, there was a knock on the door. His eyes snapped open. "Who would that be?" He stood, walking to the door. Their energy posed no threat. It seemed familiar…similar to something he had felt before, but he couldn't pin point it, couldn't even fathom who it would be. He opened the door to reveal a teenage boy in ripped up jeans and a tight black tank top. "Can I help you?"

"Are you Prince Vegeta of planet Vegeta?"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

The boy smirked. "One moment, please." With that the boy placed two fingers on his forehead, closing his eyes. A few moments later, a gigantic spaceship, all too familiar to Vegeta, came hovering down from the clouds. It landed in their yard and once the dust settled, the boy opened his eyes. "Coming aboard?"

"I'd rather not."

The boy seemed frustrated. "Fine. I'll just bring them outside then." He said, walking away.

"Bring who? Hey, wait a minute!" Vegeta yelled, grabbing the boy's shoulder. The boy turned around, grabbing Vegeta's arm. Their eyes met, the boy's glaring daggers into Vegeta.

"I wouldn't suggest testing me, sir, it was a long flight and I'm kind of in an edgy sort of mood. You have no idea what I'm capable of, any reading you get on me is mistaken and misleading, and I haven't killed a single thing in months. I would let go."

For some reason, Vegeta took this boy's words seriously and let go of his shoulder. A door opened as the boy walked back toward the ship, letting him enter. Just as he got inside, the door shut. Vegeta's family came outside, looking at the ship in awe. "What is it, father?" Trunks asked.

"It looks like… Frieza?" Bulma screeched.

"Will you relax?" Vegeta said sternly, looking back at her. "So far, Frieza hasn't presented himself once since that thing landed, which isn't like him, but that's definitely his ship. I'm still waiting to figure out what's going on."

The door opened and the boy walked back out. "I'm required to tell you everything before they come out. So, here it is. How long has it been since your planet was destroyed, sir?"

"Fifty-four years…" Vegeta said quietly. Bulma heard the hurt in his voice and felt the heartache in her own chest. She rested her hand on his upper arm.

The boy's attention quickly redirected to Bulma. He smirked. "Is this your mate?"

"Yes."

"And your spawn?" He asked, craning his neck to see Trunks and Bulla.

"Yes, now get on with what you were saying."

"Right, right. Well… after you left Frieza's ship, and what with Nappa and Raditz being gone too, he really had too much free time on his hands. Did you know he took the pregnant Saiyan women and stole their fetuses?"

Vegeta shuddered, his muscles tensing up. "Yes."

"I was one of them. We were the first to be revived. He kept us in these regeneration tanks until we were at the ripe age of sixteen, then froze us there until he had use for us. Well, about a year ago, that time came. His intent was to build up an army of Saiyan warriors and take over the universe with us. His thoughts were that if he revived us all, he could train us to obey his every word, considering our brains had been either dead or frozen for so long." The boy laughed slightly. "Boy, was he wrong…. What an idiot. I don't see why he revived all of us at once… a test run would've been a smarter choice." By now, the boy was floating on his back in mid-air, mostly talking to himself.

"So…you're saying that… aboard that ship, my entire race has been resurrected?"

The boy looked at him. "Yeah. Resurrected and thriving. Growing, actually. Wanna see?" The boy smiled.

"Have you told me everything I need to know?"

"Well, no."

"Continue."

"Well, first off, I think it would be smarter to have _them_ come _out_ rather than have _you_ go _in_. There's a _lot_ of them. And we have a bit of a display for you. Where's Kakkorat? He should be seeing this." The boy smirked.

"Why?"

"Trust me, you'll want him to see it."

Vegeta turned to Bulma, who went inside to call the Son family over.

The boy landed. "But, the one bit of news I was _really_ looking forward to telling you is this… You are officially a king."


	2. Chapter 2

Vegeta's eyes widened. "How can that be? I would need an heir to the thrown and my son has already expressed his disinterest, and even if he were interested, he isn't a full-blood Saiyan, so how can it be that I'm now a king?"

The boy smirked, then bowed. "You do have a son. A full-blooded Saiyan heir to the thrown, who is more than willing to take his place in the hierarchy, who already has a princess as a mate." The boy stood upright again.

"And who might that be?"

The boy smirked again. "Me."

Bulma, who had emerged a few minutes earlier, gasped and looked at Vegeta, whose eyes were wide. "You lie."

The boy's smirk fell into a frown that resembled Vegeta's all too much. In fact, now that he has spoken his relation to him, the Brief's family slowly started realizing how much he looked like Vegeta. "I don't take kindly to being called a liar, sir. I strive in my life to remain honest, so as not to be like my father." His last words were spoken with venom dripping off of every syllable. "Now, I'll be right back out here in a few minutes. There's something you all should see."

"You all?"

"You." The boy looked up to the sky. "And them." With that, the Son family, Piccolo, Krillen, 18, and the rest of their family friends arrived. The boy turned around and started walking into Frieza's ship when Yamcha grabbed his arm in an effort to look manly in front of Bulma.

"Where do you think you're goin', pal?"

The boy turned, grabbing Yamcha by the throat and lifting him off of the ground. "Listen, "pal", I suggest you keep your hands off of me. I've not had a good day and I'm not in the mood to deal with your petty attempts to show off. I could blow your head off of your shoulders right in front of everyone and stick around to watch them join you in death, but I've got more important things to deal with right now, so if you could kindly stay back with your friends, I would greatly appreciate it." And the boy dropped him to the ground, continuing his walk into the ship.

Vegeta scoffed, crossing his arms. "Perhaps I'm okay with him after all." Vegeta smirked as Bulma smacked his arm.

"Behave." She said quietly.

Awhile later, the boy emerged, a wide smirk on his face. "I present to you, King Vegeta, your revived race." The boy said, gesturing to the doorway of the ship. Instantly, Saiyans started walking down to the earth. The Z-gang watched in awe as what seemed to be millions of Saiyan men, women, and children emerged from the door. "And you didn't believe me about this. Do you believe my claim of being your son now?"

Vegeta shook his head.

Again, the boy's face fell to an angry frown. "Fine. Mother…" He spoke, never breaking eye contact with Vegeta. A woman walked up next to him from the crowd.

"Yes, Valken?"

"Would you kindly explain to your dear ex-lover who I am?"

She smirked. "Of course." She slowly walked up to Vegeta, smiling. "Surely you remember me, don't you, Vegeta?"

He stared down at her for a few moments, then his eyes widened, his arms falling to his sides. "Caldera…" He whispered.

She smiled. "Yes. Miss me?"

"Of course…"

"This is our son…Valken." She said, gesturing to the boy.

He looked up to the boy. "I apologize for not believing you." He looked back to Caldera. "This is amazing…" He closed his eyes, seeing nothing but her in that moment and he reached out, taking her hands in his. _Caldera… we can't be together…_

_I know…_

_I wish we could… I've missed you so much… but I'm mated, and I wouldn't change that for anything… I do love you though, Caldera…_

_I love you too, Vegeta._

When he opened his eyes, they let go of each other and she walked back into the army of Saiyans. The boy spoke up. "Well, now that you've realized your mistake, I would like to show you the ultimate display of power." He smirked. "You ready?"

"You've all only been alive for a year, from what I understand, how much power could you possibly obtain in that short amount of time?" Vegeta crossed his arms.

"More than you have in your whole lifetime." The boy smirked. "Some of us have only reached Super Saiyan." With those words, the entire army transformed into Super Saiyan. "Some of us have gotten to the next level." Most of the army then transformed into the next level of Super Saiyan. "Quite a few of us have gotten to stage three." A few more of them transformed again. "Only two of us have gotten to Super Saiyan four." The boy said as another young man walked up next to him. "This is Radditz's son, he and I are the only two to achieve this high of a level." The two of them then transformed to the fourth phase. "But only one of us has gotten farther than either of you."

Goku and Vegeta's eyes grew wide. "Super Saiyan five?" Goku nearly yelped.

Valken laughed, a laugh much too similar to his father's. "Indeed. Are you ready for the most extreme display of power you've ever seen?" He yelled, tightening every muscle in his body. He forced himself to stand straight as he transformed to his final form. He looked at the Z-gang with a smirk on his face, laughing victoriously.

"Oh my god! That's amazing!" Bulma clapped, running toward him. "How did you do it? In such a short amount of time… you must have nearly killed yourself…"

"I'd be careful being this close to all of them… some are still quite… unstable with their newfound power." Valken powered down to SS4, then lifted up his ripped pant leg, revealing an open and bleeding wound on his calf. He laughed. "That's the only downfall to being able to gain that much strength so quickly…"

Bulma jumped back. "Oh my god, do you need me to sew that up or something?"

"No, no… I'm fine…"

"If you were my son, I'd give you stitches…"

"It's okay. I heal fast." He smirked, looking back down where the wound was, Bulma looked back as well, but was shocked to see that it had disappeared.

"What the-? Where…? But it was just… How…"

The boy laughed. "Immortality. Heal faster, live longer, get stronger, you know… the basics." He put his pants leg back down and looked over the army of Saiyans. He sighed. "Would you like to meet my mate?" He asked, looking back to Bulma, who smiled and nodded.

"Of course I would."

The boy smiled. "Hang on…" He looked back over the army and nodded his head as if telling someone to come forward. A shorter girl appeared in the front of the mass of Saiyans, her hair still glowing yellow in her Super Saiyan form. Both of them powered down to their normal levels, as did the rest of the army, waiting for instruction from their Prince. "Guys, relax, it isn't like we're going into battle, chill out…" The boy smiled and the Saiyans began conversing and sparring amongst each other.

"Hi… I'm Aurora." The girl said, extending her hand to Bulma, a wide smile on her face.

"Bulma Briefs." She smiled back and took the girl's hand.

"We've been wanting to come here for quite some time now… Valken finally got sick of himself and flew us down." She smiled.

"I'm glad you did. But… can I ask you something?"

"You should probably ask him." Aurora said, gesturing up to Valken.

"Hmm?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Umm… where's Frieza?"

Valken scoffed, looking downward at his feet, then immediately up toward the ship. "There."

"He's just in there?"

"Calm down… I keep him in line pretty well." Valken smirked.

"Sorry… bad past with the guy."

"I know. He's told us everything. Tries to use it as intimidation, but it isn't like it works or anything. You can only intimidate people who aren't sure of their own strength." He paused, looking back toward his people. "And we're all pretty well aware. I make sure of that."

"You seem to be pretty relaxed for a Saiyan Prince…"

He shrugged. "Guess so. Got it from my mother, obviously." He looked around. "Speaking of…. Where is she?"

Bulma and Aurora also looked around, Bulma instantly starting to worry when she noticed that Vegeta was also nowhere to be seen.


End file.
